Waktu Pulang
by Sky Melody
Summary: Waktu pulang tak pernah semanis ini./"Kenapa jalan kaki lebih romantis?"/ Dedicated to all NHL and three special person in my life./For NHFD Third Year and K-NEWEST event. /NaruHina slight SasuSaku/Full warning inside. RnR? A little edited.


**Summary:** Waktu pulang tak pernah semanis ini./"Kenapa jalan kaki lebih romantis?"/ Dedicated to all NHL and three special person in my life./For NHFD Third Year and K-NEWEST event. /NaruHina slight SasuSaku/Full warning inside. RnR?

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:**_** Second fic. **_**Minim deskripsi**_**. Almost plotless. Alternate Universe (Junior High School). 3**__**rd**__**person POV. Abal fluff. OOC for Sasuke and Naruto. Typos.**_

**Pairing:**NaruHina slight SasuSaku.

**Dedicated to:****Andromeda no Rei-Arionyxle **(sengaja ditulis pasangan xD #shot) _Arigatou senpai & neesan_! Juga buat seluruh NHL karena ini buat _NaruHina Fluffy Day_ dan K-NEWEST (yang ini cuma ikut-ikutan aja karena dipaksa seseorang... #anothershot) Oh, sekalian buat _soulmate_ FFn-ku—**sashhr**! Sori baru sekarang bikinin fic-nya, tidak sesuai request lagi. ._.v

_May you enjoy this! _:)

**Waktu Pulang**

_~tak pernah semanis ini~_

"AKHIRNYA TUGAS INI SELESAI JUGAAAAA!" teriak Naruto lega. Lengkap dengan kedua tangan mengepal ke atas.

"Biasa sajalah _Dobe_," kata Sasuke dingin menghancurkan semangat Naruto berkeping-keping. Naruto hanya mendelik kesal padanya.

"_Teme_, kau tidak punya semangat masa muda," katanya kemudian.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kenapa bicaramu jadi seperti guru Gai?"

"Ah, sudah bisa pulang 'kan sekarang?" Sakura menginterupsi pertengkaran konyol dua makhluk itu. Ia pun segera mengambil tasnya setelah merapikan alat tulisnya. "Aku duluan ya! Dah semuanya!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Tunggu Sakura."

Sakura berhenti berjalan lalu menengok.

Suara dingin itu...

"Eh? Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya.

"Kuantar ya?"

Napas Sakura tertahan. Ia tidak salah dengar? Sasuke Uchiha ingin mengantarnya pulang?

" Rumahmu 'kan jauh...dan kau tidak bawa kendaraan..."

Keduanya merona. Sasuke memang tipis sih, tapi kan tetap saja namanya 'merona'...

"O-oh... Baiklah..." Sakura menyerah. Mana bisa dia menolak kesempatan yang ditawarkan pujaan hatinya?

"Mmm... Ayo?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan ragu-ragu yang dibalas Sakura malu-malu.

Hangat.

"Heh, _Teme_, kalau mau mengantar Sakura-_chan_ pulang bilang saja. Pakai bikin alasan konyol segala. _'Kau kan tidak bawa kendaraan'_ Sakura-_chan_ kan bukan anak kecil," celetuk Naruto merusak suasana romantis yang sudah tercipta.

BLETAK! Kepala Naruto dihantam penghapus papan tulis yang dilempar Sasuke.

"KAU APA-APAAN SIH _DOBE_?" Sasuke mati-matian menahan warna merah semakin menjalar di pipinya. Masa tujuannya diekspos _to the point_? Bisa turun harga dirinya.

Tapi tetap saja dia tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"HUWAAA! _TEME_, SAKIT! KEPALAKU BENJOL NIH!" teriak Naruto.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata yang aneh-aneh, kepalamu bukan benjol, tapi copot," ancam Sasuke.

GLEK. Naruto langsung terdiam. Sambil bersungut-sungut ia mengelus-elus benjolnya.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura sampai pintu depan kelas kemudian memberikannya helm.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pakai helm?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Biar saja...sudah biasa kok..." jawab Sasuke sekenanya sambil memakai jaketnya.

'_**bagaimana kalau kau jatuh**__...' _

"Naruto-_kun_, Hinata-_chan_, kami duluan ya!" pamit Sakura sopan.

Lho? Sejak kapan ada Hinata?

"Iya Sakura-_chan_... Hati-hati ya..." respon Hinata. Ternyata dia ada dari tadi—hanya saja terlalu malu untuk bicara. Ah, dasar...

Sebenarnya kenapa mereka masih ada di sekolah sesore ini?

"Yakumo-_sensei_ benar-benar gila," gerutu Naruto, "masa tugas baru diberikan hari ini—kelompok lagi—besok sudah harus selesai?"

Apa lagi kalau bukan tugas guru _killer_ yang harus selesai besok. Tugas Seni Rupa yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit—hanya saja waktu yang diberikan terlalu sedikit. Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa ini tugas kelompok. Dan mereka selesai paling akhir karena terus terjadi perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto tentang pemilihan warna.

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya hilang dari pandangan seiring dengan keheningan menyelimuti Naruto dan Hinata.

"Um...Naruto-_kun_...aku juga pulang ya?" kata Hinata sambil beranjak berdiri. Ia malu kalau harus berlama-lama berduaan dengan Naruto.

"E-eh—sebentar! Kau tidak mau kuantar?" Naruto menawarkan diri tanpa sadar kata-katanya telah membuat jantung Hinata berhenti sesaat.

"Err—tidak usah kok...aku bisa sendiri—"

"—tapi kan sudah sore...tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian..."

"..." Hinata terdiam.

"Ya sudah..." Hinata kalah oleh kekeraskepalaan Naruto.

Hei Naruto, sekarang siapa yang alasannya lebih dibuat-buat, kau atau Sasuke?

"Tapi kita bereskan dulu kelas ya?" pinta Hinata. Naruto hanya nyengir. Segera ia membenahi segala alat tulis yang berserakan. Hinata mengambil kertas tugas mereka lalu segera menyelipkannya di map ungu mudanya. Kursi-kursi dirapikan. Lampu dipadamkan.

Ah, sayang. Jadi tidak terlihat rona di pipi mereka.

"Ayo, Hinata-_chan_!" seru Naruto sambil—entah sengaja entah tidak—menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Hinata merasa bisa pingsan kapan saja.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama keluar dari kelas 7-2. Terus menyusuri koridor, turun tangga, menyeberangi halaman, sampai ke gerbang depan _Konoha Golden Leaf Junior High School—_nama sekolah tempat mereka berkumpul menuntut ilmu.

Perjalanan itu diisi dengan kesunyian. Keduanya masih terlalu malu untuk memulai sebuah percakapan.

Namun jangan lupa, tanpa sadar tangan mereka ternyata masih terus bertaut.

"Um...Hinata-_chan_?" panggil Naruto was-was.

"E-eh? Kenapa Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata menoleh, tersentak dari lamunannya yang berseliweran di kepala.

"Maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu dengan kendaraan." Naruto tersenyum canggung. "Aku tidak sekaya Sasuke."

"Tidak apa-apa kok..."

'_**aku sudah sangat senang kau mau mengantarku pulang**__.._.'

"Tidak romantis ya? Ahaha, maaf..." Naruto kembali tertawa paksa.

Entah apa yang merasuki Hinata ketika dia tiba-tiba berucap,

"Sebenarnya, menurutku jalan kaki itu lebih romantis dari naik apapun."

"Hah? Kok bisa, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto segera mengernyitkan kening. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan relevansi dari berjalan kaki bersama dan romantisme.

"Coba pikirkan Naruto-_kun_..." gumam Hinata.

"Apa ya? Hmm...oh—aku tahu! Kita jadi bisa bersama-sama lebih lama!"

"—dan kita bisa berpegangan tangan..."

.

.

.

'_**kita jadi bisa bersama-sama lebih lama!'**_

'—_**dan kita bisa berpegangan tangan...'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya segera salah tingkah setelah menyadari yang baru saja mereka ucapkan. Naruto bersiul. Hinata menunduk. Semburat merah dari matahari menambah merahnya pipi mereka.

Tapi tetap saja tangan mereka masih bertaut.

"Sudah sampai Hinata-_chan_..." bisik Naruto pelan.

"Ah... _Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata segera berjalan menuju pagar sebelum mukanya bertambah merah lagi.

"Sama-sama," Naruto mengulum senyum.

Naruto berbalik, tapi segera menghadap kembali. Tiba-tiba keberaniannya muncul untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Hinata-_chan_! Sebentar!" panggil Naruto.

"Eh? Ya, ada apa—" Hinata menoleh.

Cup.

Tiada yang lebih sempurna untuk sebuah epilog selain kecupan kan?

"Selamat sore. Sampai ketemu besok—lho? Hinata-_chan_? Kau kenapa? Tolooong!" teriak Naruto panik mendapati Hinata telah terkulai lemas.

Rupanya Hinata merasa itu terlalu sempurna.

[_End_]

a.n: Hehe, sudah cukup _fluffy_ kah? _Review_ _to make me know your opinion_. :3 Ah, _by the way_, bagi yang belum kenal, kenalkan, saya Sky Melody, pacarnya Kaito Kid. #shot

_Feel free to concrit_!

_**Review review review REVIEW PLEASE ! **_xD


End file.
